ToASession012
It is Day 62 25 Eleasis 1493DR. You're on your way to Port Castigliar. It is rainy. PM Sassk: Sassk wakes up, yawning with his toothy mouth. PM Sassk: (Normal, forage, salve.) PM Kelania: (normal, salve) PM Sassk: (And goodberry before we slept.) PM Edgar: ((n,s)) PM DM: All righty. Let's get some perception checks from Kel and Edgar real quick. PM Kelania: ((18, putting my new wisdom score to good use)) PM Edgar: ((16)) PM DM: You have a relatively uneventful morning. Around noon the rain lightens up a bit and Kel and Edgar both notice broken tree branches a good 8-10 feet off the ground. Several of them. PM Sassk: Sassk is busy picking bugs from a dead tree. PM Edgar: "Well, more giant lizards. Nothing to be alarmed about." PM Kelania: Kelania points up. "Does one of our locals have any idea what that's a sign of?" PM DM: Azaka shrugs. "Something big." PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "Looks like 8-10 feets big." PM Kelania: "That's a lot of feets." PM Sassk: Sassk pops a mushroom in his mouth, nodding while he chews. PM Sassk: Sassk wanders over to the broken branches and searches the ground for prints. (Survival check?) PM DM: Yep! PM Sassk: ((15)) PM DM: Sassk doesn't see anything in the immediate vicinity, but looking in the direction of the broken branches, he can see others, and then in that direction, he can spot footprints. More specifically, bootprints. PM DM: The boots are probably three times the size of your own footprints. PM Sassk: After noticing these strange prints, the spores floating around Sassk's head swirl slowly, cautiously. A low hiss rumbles in his throat as he peers into the foliage. He speaks loud enough for those near to hear but in a hushed tone. "Not great-lizard. Boot prints." PM Sassk: (Which direction are the prints going?) PM Kelania: Kel sneaks up to Sassk's side PM DM: West. PM Edgar: "Anybody know of any creature that needs to wear boots of that size?" PM Sassk: Sassk shakes his head slowly, keeping his eyes to the west. "No beast. Soft-skins wear boots." PM Edgar: "We've had giants roam about the Dalelands. Can't remember them sporting boots, however." PM Kelania: "The Blaze did mention giants." She shrugs. "Maybe they've developed leatherworking?" PM Edgar: "Hope so. At least they'd be civilized." PM Edgar: "And perhaps appreciative of the arts." PM Sassk: "If giant-smooth-skins are heading into the jungle, maybe they come from port. We should move quiet." PM Edgar: "Agreed, at any rate." PM Sassk: Sassk hunches low and slowly continues towards the port. PM DM: You continue, heading south as much as you can, east when you can't. You manage to find a place to rest without issue. PM Sassk: (Can I still get a forage roll?) PM DM: Yep! PM DM: Survival PM DM: nice! 2d6+WIS PM Sassk: ((26, crit lol)) PM Sassk: ((10)) PM Edgar: ((jungle feast)) PM DM: You find enough food for two days and you also happen to find three wildroots. PM Sassk: After conjuring a bonfire, Sassk dumps his raggedy cloak full of grey/brown mushrooms. After picking out a few errant roots from the pile, and roasting the mushrooms near the flame they taste like a delicious pot roast. Sassk happily shares with everyone. PM Edgar: "Delightfully exquisite, Sassk. You'd be a royal cook in Cormyr." PM Sassk: Sassk chews loudly on his meal and speaks with his mouth full saying, "Yes. One day I will visit your coconut land." PM Kelania: "I'll always take a full meal over those berries. Thanks." PM Edgar: "You might like it. Not as many dinosaurs. Elves live in our forests, instead." PM Sassk: Sassk nods. "Strange land with magic steel and tree-elves. I would see this, yes." PM Edgar: "Perhaps. It's been a while since I've seen home. I hope it hasn't succumbed completely to civil war, yet." Edgar continues to pick listlessly at his stew. PM Sassk: "What great lizard Queen attacks your tribe?" PM Edgar: "Erm...two chiefs, one tribe. That's what a civil war is." PM Edgar: "Corymr is my great tribe, but two people are claiming to be chief. Each chief has their own army, etcetera, etcetera." PM Sassk: Sassk nods his head as if understanding completely. "Yes. A challenge for tribe chief. This is known. They will fight to death and the first to eat the other's heart will be chief, yes?" PM Edgar: Edgar pauses to think of a way to describe it more precisely, but relents. "Yes, you've got it Sassk." PM Sassk: Sassk pours the rest of his roasted mushrooms down his throat, satisfied. "Yes. I would see this coconut land. Maybe one day I can fight for chief." Sassk gives Edgar a cheeky smile as he settles in to sleep. Day 63- 26 Eleasis It's misty today, not so rainy. You're still on your way to Port Castigliar, but you had an uneventful night. PM Sassk: (I vote slow. In case of giants) PM Sassk: (Slow, forage, salve.) PM Kelania: (agree with that) PM Kelania: (slow, salve) PM Edgar: ((alright, slow and salve)) PM DM: You expected to reach the edge of the forest today according to your map.... but you see no end in sight. Thankfully you don't run into anything else either, but... you're really not sure where the hell you are in the jungle either. PM Sassk: Sassk hisses in frustration. PM Kelania: "Hmm..." PM DM: Forage check please. PM Edgar: "Azaka, are we lost again?" PM Kelania: "Did we... take a wrong turn?" PM DM: Azaka: "The jungle is... tricky." PM DM: d6+WIS PM Sassk: ((22 Survival)) PM Sassk: ((6)) PM Sassk: Sassk nods. "Jungle plays tricks. We walk to coast. East. And follow south to port." PM DM: That is enough food again for you, though you still have leftovers from yesterday to eat today and you can use today's tomorrow. PM Sassk: (Roger that.) PM Sassk: Sassk looks to Azaka on confirmation on their travel course tomorrow. PM DM: Azaka nods. "It is as good a plan as any. Otherwise we wander in circles." PM Sassk: "Yes. If we meet the Blood Scales, we have gone too far." Sassk gives an awkward smile and starts to root in the ground to make his sleeping area. PM Sassk: (I do cast goodberry, as I do every night if I have the slot.) Day 64, 27 Eleasis You are lost, heading east to attempt to find the coast so you can follow it south. It's sunny with intermittent showers today. PM Sassk: (slow, forage, salve.) PM Edgar: ((slow, salve)) PM Kelania: (slow salve) PM DM: You're going through a section of the jungle when suddenly you're confronted by a 120 foot radius sphere of gently falling snow, frost on the leaves, icicles hanging from the trees. PM Sassk: Saask approaches the snow slowly but does not touch it. Sniffing the air, looking up into the canopy to find the source. PM Kelania: "This would be kind of fun if it wasn't probably the sign of something terrible." PM Edgar: "Indeed. Don't think I have to ask the native to know this isn't natural for a jungle." PM DM: There's a cloud up there. It's raining outside the sphere, but the rain turns to snow as it passes the invisible barrier. PM Sassk: Sassk growls lowly at the ice and snow and begins to slowly walk around it. PM Kelania: "Is this... hurting anything?" PM Kelania: "Or can we just, y'know, keep walking?" PM Sassk: Sassk doesn't stop to talk but says quietly, "Trees might die. But the jungle will regrow." PM Sassk: A few errant spores float into the radius in a cautious, curious manner, but Sassk keeps out as he moves. PM DM: They get cold, but nothing tragic happens from going inside. It's just... really cold. PM Sassk: (Might take a little detour but I'll continue east around the cold bubble.) PM Kelania: If it seems safe, Kel will quickly step in and out of the snow-zone PM DM: It's really, really cold, like -30F cold, but nothing bad happens. PM Sassk: Sassk's eyes go wide as Kel steps in. PM Kelania: "It's kind of nice when we've been out in the sweltering jungle for weeks!" PM Kelania: She looks to Sassk "Though maybe it'd be best if you stayed out here. You might not bounce back so easily." PM Edgar: "I think I'll pass on the pneumonia and waltz around this thing." PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "Yes. I walks around too." PM Kelania: "Suit yourselves." PM Edgar: "Thanks. I hope you have a suit as well." PM DM: So you skirt around the area. You do catch a glimpse of enough landmarks that Azaka says, "I think we are in this area here," as you come to a resting spot for the night. PM DM: Forage? PM Sassk: ((9)) PM DM: Can't quite find enough, possibly just because you're still preoccupied thinking about that weird winter scene. PM Sassk: Sassk set the fire and then pulls out a few parrots he managed to kill yesterday and begins to pull the feathers off. PM Sassk: (I've got enough to feed everyone from my forage roll yesterday so everyone is good.) Day 65, 28 Eleasis It's dry and sunny today. Azaka thinks you're 30 miles from Port Castigliar, but also 30 miles from the ruins of Mezro. PM Sassk: (Do I have any knowledge of Mezro?) PM DM: Not specifically. Azaka mentioned a while back that it was a city destroyed by the Spellplague. PM Sassk: "Port first. Maybe Mezro after." PM Sassk: But before breaking camp, Sassk says to the group, "My sticky bug sap is getting low. How many does each have?" PM Kelania: "I still have about twenty-five, give or take." PM Edgar: “I’ve the same amount as well.” PM Sassk: Sassk nods, "I have 9 after today. If I have need can I ask?" PM Kelania: "Of course." PM Edgar: “Certainly. Can’t have the cook die on us.” PM Sassk: Sassk smiles an awkward toothy smile as the spores spiral happily around his horns. PM Sassk: (Part of me wants to get to this damn port lol. I vote normal pace) PM Kelania: (normal, salve) PM Sassk: (Normal, forage, salve.) PM Edgar: ((N,s)) PM DM: Ok! You travel another day closer to Port Castigliar. It's another uneventful day and you settle in for the night. Forage? PM Sassk: ((16)) PM DM: d6+WIS PM Sassk: ((7)) PM DM: You find enough food for today! PM Sassk: As we make camp, Sassk hands you all a handful of beetle grubs. PM Sassk: After popping a few in his mouth and eating them messily of course. PM Edgar: “Ah...thank you...” Edgar quietly casts prestidigitation to make the beetles taste like filet mignon. PM DM: Unfortunately, your good luck couldn't last forever and as you're all sleeping and Sassk is on watch, he smells death on the air once again. PM Sassk: Sassk jumps up, grabs his staff and hisses loudly, "Wake up smooth-skins! The curse comes!" PM DM: That's initiative. PM Sassk: ((17)) PM Kelania: ((7.2)) PM Edgar: ((15)) PM DM: @Sassk You can't see them yet, but you can tell they're out there to the west somewhere. PM Sassk: Sassk sniffs the air and hisses out into the darkness to the west. Holding his staff high in one hand he says, "The jungle defends," in Draconic. (Action, cast Spike Growth.) PM Sassk: (Can I get a 20ft radius?) PM Sassk: (There looks good.) The vines and foliage of the jungle floor begin to slowly writhe to the west. Sassk hisses quietly to the party, "Stay back.The jungle defends us." PM Sassk: (Bonus action, Shella. EoT) PM DM: 2d4 please. PM Sassk: ((7)) PM DM: The first zombie to wander in moans as its feet get shredded. PM DM: @Edgar PM Edgar: Edgar dashes forward and points at the closest zombie with his sword. ((Eldritch blast)) PM Edgar: ((16a, 9fd)) PM DM: The zombie takes a blast to the chest. Well done. PM Edgar: ((then i'll cast branding smite as a bonus action)) PM Edgar: ((EoT)) PM DM: 4d4. PM Sassk: ((9)) PM DM: 2d4. PM Sassk: ((7)) PM DM: So a couple more get a bit hurt and now it's up to @Kelania PM DM: 6d4. PM Sassk: ((19)) PM Sassk: (Oof.) PM DM: Nice. It falls prone and will have to crawl through the thorns. It's probably going to get eaten by the teeth of the jungle. PM Sassk: Sassk peers into the darkness, not seeing but knowing the jungle protects. PM DM: Azaka plants two arrows in the closest zombie and it falls. PM DM: 8d4. PM Sassk: ((20)) PM DM: Another falls prone and continues crawling. PM DM: @Sassk PM Sassk: (Do I have visual on any of them at this point?) PM DM: You can make them out enough, sure. PM Sassk: Sassk steps up to the roiling vines and points his blackened staff at the nearest zombie. A black plume of spores creates a claw-like shape and grabs at the neck/chest of the creature. (Action, chill touch.) PM DM: It hits. PM DM: The claw clings to it. PM Sassk: EoT PM DM: 8d4. PM DM: Disregard. The zombie eats it. PM Sassk: ((22)) PM DM: @Edgar PM Edgar: ((i'll cast eldritch blast at the one to the west, just outside of the thorns)) PM Edgar: ((17a, 14fd)) PM Edgar: ((EoT)) PM DM: Pow! PM DM: 6d4 PM Sassk: ((Whoah, 21)) PM DM: Last legs, and by that I mean no legs. PM DM: 8d4. PM Sassk: ((17)) PM DM: Death. We're going to go ahead and skip forward because the zombies won't make it to you. You can take pot-shots all along until they crawl to their deaths. Then you can sleep. PM Sassk: Sassk will release the spell once the last one falls, and then venture out to see if they have the triangle mark. PM DM: Give me an investigation check. PM Sassk: ((17)) PM DM: You find zombified peasants of Chult... but no blue triangles. PM Sassk: (Roger.)